Mission: Sakura the Popstar
by Autumn Letter
Summary: Naruto: "Sakura, you're going to be super famous and rich! The money will be falling from the sky. Make that money rain!" And what starts off as a simple protection mission, ends as Haruno Sakura posing as the newest pop sensation to grace the fire country. Slight Sasusaku.


**Mission: Sakura the Popstar**

_**Summary:**__ What starts off as a simple protection mission, ends as Haruno Sakura posing as the newest pop sensation to grace the fire country. _

* * *

_Bang!_

_Flash! Flash!_

"_That's a wrap!"_

In the Land of Sound, Ami Yuki, Fire country's reigning princess of pop finishes up her music video shooting for the day. After a quick interview, the purple-haired, high-voiced, dancer disappears into her chambers.

"_Kyaaaaaaaa~!"_

"Dobe..." Sasuke hisses. "Keep it down, you're making a scene."

The stars in Uzumaki Naruto's eyes cease to shine: "How can I, teme? How can you keep your cool when Ami Yuki is our next mission! She's super cute, talented and did I mention cute?"

"About a thousand times!" Thirteen year old Sakura throws a punch narrowly missing the blonde's head.

Haruno Sakura's punches are getting progressively stronger and sharper, Hatake Kakashi notes as three strands of blond hair drift to the floor. Kakashi cocks his head to the side, smirking behind his black mask as the production crew walks by with a huge ladder.

"Be quiet Naruto, okay? I'm getting a huge headache." Sakura huffs and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

Team seven had definitely had their fun-share of mission lately. First, the mission with movie star Yukie Fujikaze had only been a month ago, last week, they paid a visit to the hot springs and gained a week or relaxation and now, they were protecting the popstar from the Land of Sound.

Ami Yuki was seated in a chair, clad in a pink cotton robe. Her hair was a light purple, compliment by smooth, dewy skin. Her trademark, heart shaped tattoo by her right eye posed as a beauty mark. Her room door was open as a swarm of people gather around her like bees.

"Kaka-sensei! Can we go say hello? Can we?" The boisterous blonde starts for the door.

If it was even possible, Sasuke's glare sharpens.

"Naruto, before we meet Ami Yuki, we must introduce ourselves to her manager, Hatazao." Kakashi leans back with his hands in his pockets and disregards the music video ordeal like it was nothing. Slowly he reaches for the pocket sized book in his back pocket...

A rather thin man with dyed platinum hair and a mustache appears. He is wearing a suit and bedazzling glasses. His diamond watch blinds Naruto. "Welcome! Welcome, my friends from the leaf. I am Hatazao, Ami Yuki's, starlit manager and producer!" He reaches enthusiastically for each of the genin's hands.

"Nice to meet you!" Sakura beams.

"Old man, you're blinding me!"

"Hn."

"First off, before we meet the star herself, I must go over some ground rules. Number one: Never leave Ami Yuki alone. There will be a lot of chaos if we lose a star in the city. She doesn't often venture off on her own but there has to be someone with her at all times because there has been some incidents of fans trying to kidnap her. Second, Ami Yuki must have her special booster juice three times a day. No more, no less—"

"Booster juice?" Naruto questions, "What is that? Some kind of magical dancing drank? Does she fly when she drinks it or something, old man?"

Sakura face palms.

"Be nice." Kakashi scolds over his book.

Hatazao adjusts his glass and grins: "It's just a special concoction of special herbs to keep her stamina up for performances. Our company secret! It's the reason why she's so good!"

"What's in it?"

"Dobe, quit being so nosy!" Sasuke hisses.

"Back off, teme!"

Sakura giggles softy, "Just ignore them, Mr. Hatazao. Please, continue!"

"Ah, yes. Ami Yuki can have a bit of an attitude problem because she's around people all the time so on her downtimes we allow, the most, of two other people with her... Third, on Wednesdays she ALWAYS wears...purple. Always."

_Three's a crowd_, Sakura thought, _I'd be grumpy too if I was never left alone._

"Last, the reason why you four are all here is to make sure this show goes off without any problems. It's the largest show of the year! Ami Yuki will perform her entire self titled album at this show. We're anticipating a full house tomorrow night!"

"So what do you expect of us, Mr. Hatazao," Sakura asks sweetly.

"Yeah, are we going to sit around all day or are there bad guys that we get to take down?"

"We need you kids working behind the scenes helping setting up props, scouting out any disturbances and taking down anyone who looks like trouble. We're just wrapping up this shoot for the day. Our star is going to be on her way to dance rehearsal and she'll be staying at the master suite at the hotel you're staying at. We don't need you at the rehearsal but please show up bright and early at the hall tomorrow so preparations can be under way."

"Sounds kickass!"

Make that another mini-vacation under their belts. This three day mission protecting this popstar has more perks than one would think. The work wasn't hard and Sakura peered out with starry eyes of admiration as the production team ran around. It was so busy. Everyone was working together creating a masterpiece of a music video.

_Hell ya, Ino's going to be so jealous when I tell her the deets! She's never going to do anything this cool!_

Team seven waits as the studio clears out. Ami Yuki glances momentarily to the genin team before pursing her lips. The limousine door shuts before any of them get to exchange words.

"So much for introductions..." Naruto pouts, "But this time I swear I will get an autograph from Ami, believe it!"

"Sure, if you don't pass out again..." Sasuke deadpans. "But if you do, I'll get the autograph for you again. No worries."

After rescuing the snow princess on a previous mission, the only known autograph had been initiated by Sasuke...with a very unflattering picture of the blond.

"Sasuke, why you gotta play me like that!"

"Idiot."

The crowd outside of the studio goes rabid as the limousine leaves. There's a pause, a slight cheering, when they crowd of girls turn to peer menacing at team seven.

The sun starts to set over the buildings. Their shadows elongate.

"Who are they?" The pack leader starts.

"A couple of losers!" Another announces, "...though the one with the dark hair is pretty cute...really cute, actually!"

The girls now turn their full attention to Uchiha Sasuke. Their eyes were ablaze. Sakura wasn't really that surprised. It was Sasuke after all. But did fangirls really have to be so scary looking? The groupies were practically starting a Sasuke cult right before their eyes.

The lone survivor of the Uchiha clan looks indifferent. With his hands in his pockets, Sasuke always looked like he was leaning against some imaginary wall. Suave, laid back and always relaxed, Sasuke had fangirls for a reason.

"Damn that Sasuke..." Naruto muttered under his breath, "Trying to look all cool and stuff..."

"You say something, dobe?" Sasuke probes.

"We should... get out of here..." Sakura motions. "You know, before they start tearing us apart to get to Sasuke."

"Good idea." Kakashi announces, "Everyone meet back at the hotel. We seem to have the rest of the day off."

"Chyeah!" Naruto and Sakura yell in unison.

* * *

"_This hot tub is heavenly…" _ With her pink hair coiled up in a messy bun, Sakura basked in the steaming warmth. The bubbles of the Jacuzzi fizzed around her arm as she tried to keep her virgin cocktail from spilling. Taking another sip of the blue juice, Sakura set the glass aside and nestled into the water.

"I can get used to this…"

Closing her eyes, she tried to zone out the sound of children screaming in laughter, the sound of water gushing over a high rail, the relentless arguing of Naruto and Sasuke…

"Oh, jeez!"

As her eyes flickered open, the last thing this kunoichi saw before getting splashed entirely was a blur of orange and yellow.

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed, standing up to reveal a two-piece mint green bathing suit. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Don't blame me, Sakura! It was the teme's fault! He pushed me, blame him instead!"

"Tch." Sasuke was wearing a pair of black swimming shorts. His muscular arms were crossed in front of his sculpted chest. His eyes narrowed at the blonde when he said, "you had it coming."

_Don't drool, Haruno! _Sakura scolded herself.

Come to think of it, Sasuke had never seen her in this amount of clothing. The blush stained her skin as she slowly but surely anchored herself back into the water.

She could redirect her anger back to Naruto but decided against it. It was a vacation and those sour thoughts can be paused for the time being.

Sakura squeezed the water out of her pink strands, throwing indirect glances at the Uchiha.

He was attractive. Really _really_ attractive. Depsite being teammates for months now, this infatuation with him just wouldn't let up. She thought she'd be used to seeing that face everyday but no, Uchiha Sasuke was really something special. The sharpness in his face still steered her eyes to him. The dark and deepening glances he threw to the night had her lying awake under moon imagining what else was under his cool exterior that no one else could see. When the water cleared from her eyes, she noticed a sensation of being watched. Come to think of it, she could have sworn he was looking at her too.

"You guys playing footsies under the water or something? Why you gotta be starin' at each other like that?"

"Shut it, Naruto!"

"Quiet, dobe."

He splashed the water again; both palms hitting the water, "Hmph, I feel left out!"

When she thought the tub was heavenly… she had yet to lie on the hotel beds.

Talk about thread count of a _million!_

Sakura dove into the sheets. Her muscles were relaxed from the bath. Her hair was washed, blown and silky and she just couldn't wait to sleep.

There was one catch though. Hatazao had arranged for two rooms. Kakashi, unbeknownst, took refuge in one of the rooms (probably with his beloved book). He locked the door and took the only key leaving the team seven genin to all share one room. It was an unspoken rule, of course, that Sakura would have her own bed and the boys would share the other, but she tried not to complain—it was a mission after all.

"He snores like snorlax. I'm going to punch him in the face." Sakura eventually neared the end of her patience. She didn't even try to mask her annoyance.

"Not if I do it first," The Uchiha agreed.

A single dim lamp was on. Naruto was fast asleep, snoring as loudly as he could. It seemed that on missions, he could sleep as quietly as the night but on this mission—guard down and all relaxed—the Kyuubi vessel let out all inhibitions. He was going to enjoy this mission even if it meant keeping his teammates up all night. Peering up into the ceiling, Sasuke was in his trademark pose, both hands behind his head. As relaxed as he looked, his facial expression said otherwise.

"Worse for you, you have to sleep beside him. Want me to get you ear plugs?" Sakura propped herself on a pillow trying to get a better look at the mid-night resembling ninja. Naruto's huge belly peeked through his orange shirt.

"I'm going for a walk," he announced.

Sakura pushed herself up from the bed. "I'm coming too! …Erm if you don't mind."

"Sure." He was already out of the door when Sakura threw on a sweater and skidded into the hallway.

Sakura was blushing as she trailed a step behind the Uchiha. From behind him she saw that his hands were in his pockets. When he realized that she was slowing down behind him, he turned his head to glace at her and motioned for her to hurry.

The hallway lights were bright and they both ventured down to the lobby. The hotel they were staying at was some kind of resort in this city evident by loud drunks and girls in party dresses waiting to get picked up by cabs.

Sakura seemed to love the city. Gasping in awe at a parade of acrobats that cart-wheeled by them and the casino's _ding ding ding _chiming in her ears had made Sakura's heart flutter.

"Wow…" She breathed. "Sasuke-kun, look at that!" She pointed to a man walking on high stilts, clad in a shimmering red leotard.

Sasuke merely acknowledged the feat with a grunt.

She shrugged off his lack of enthusiasm and smiled brightly, waving at the hoards of somersaulting monkeys.

"Sasuke-kun! Isn't that Jun Misashi? The famous actor from the Land of Tea! Oh my God it is!" The barrage of fan girls circulated around him as he strutted through the hotel lobby with his body guards. "Ino is going to be so jelly! Ack! It's really him!"

She realized that Sasuke was standing there beside her again, Sakura maintained her composure and blushed. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun but he's _really_ cute."

A low rumble from his chest told her he was chuckling.

Turning her head slightly, a hooded figure dodged the barrage of acrobats. Said figure's nails were painted a bright mint green, Sakura noted, as the person clutched the robe tighter around themself.

"Wait. Sasuke…"

He acknowledged her by turning his head slightly, "What is it, Sakura? Don't tell me it's another _star._" Sasuke stressed the word and the preposterous entirety of it.

Her eyes were narrowing in focus, "Isn't that…"

"Ami Yuki." Sasuke finished finally catching what Sakura was seeing, "Alright. Let's go!"

The hooded figure failed to mask the purple strands that poked out from her hood.

As they ran, Sasuke smirked, "she has to do better than that if she's trying to run away."

In an instantaneous moment, the two genin sensed a large wave of chakra.

"Ami Yuki! Ami Yuki!" They yelled, "stop! We want an autograph!"

A mob of craze fans began chasing the hooded figure from a separate passage to the hotel lobby. Their chanting grew louder and it was then that Sakura knew they had to be shut up. More attention wasn't good for them if Ami Yuki was trying to make an escape. The headlines and a huge commotion from the press would follow.

"This might get ugly." Sakura decided, "I'll hold them off and you go on get the popstar."

Surprised at her initiative, Sasuke nodded and pursued the singer.

In a pink flash, Sakura appeared before the mob.

"Who are you! Out of our way!" The familiar pack leader started.

The rosette steadied her stance. "Hell no," Sakura smirked.

After being labelled the weakest link in team seven, Sakura had vowed to become stronger. Team Seven did know her chakra precision was on point, but she couldn't stop there. Night after night she'd practise. She'd mold, manipulate and sharpen her chakra. The rosette spent full nights focusing her chakra then releasing it in an instant.

Eventually said tactics became useful when a technique started to emerge. As of yet, there hadn't been a reason to use it. Though, right now it would work with keeping the mob at bay and, in turn, buy them some time.

She was shielded by the darkness of night and her hood kept her identity a small secret. Holding both palms away from her body toward the groupies, Sakura gathered her strength. She retracted her hands and in one swift motion, she drove her palms into the ground send a powerful vibration out knocking the mob onto their bottoms.

Her intention wasn't to hurt them so this would suffice for the time being. "That will have to do," Sakura thought proudly. _Too bad Sasuke wasn't here to witness it!_

Before the mob could realize what had happened. Sakura had disappeared and materialized next to Sasuke as he cornered Ami Yuki at the corner of a parking lot.

"You kids," she seethed, "Stay away!"

"We have to bring you back! They're going to tear up the place looking for you!" Sakura said.

"There's no point running away. We won't let you." Sasuke stated, "Surrender."

Ami Yuki gritted her teeth, "There is no way I'm doing that performance tomorrow so you kids best be giving up now!"

Sakura was taken aback, "Why not? You're a huge success and tomorrow is your chance to be a national icon! So many people look up to you and would love to be where you are now!"

"You know nothing!" Ami Yuki spat back, "I train every day. I dance, I sing. I follow orders and nothing goes the way I want it to. Tirelessly, I strive to be the best. But this job has no meaning if I don't love it anymore. Being an icon...is a burden."

"You should quit." Sasuke shot in strongly.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"She's clearly not going to listen to us. Look at her; you can see the hate in her eyes."

Sakura clasped her hands together. Ami Yuki's eyes were darkening with every second.

_Sasuke-kun...only you could see the hate. You know it all too well, don't you?_

"We'll have to alert Kakashi-sensei." Sakura decided, whilst turning her attention back to the popstar, "We'll figure out a way, Ami. Believe in us. But first, let's get you back to your hotel room before a commotion starts."

"What are you going to do about it?" Ami Yuki questioned. "The performance is tomorrow and they're going to have to cancel because I'm not going to perform!"

"You're going to have to re-evaluate yourself in this job and fix what you don't like," Sakura's eyes narrowed, "It's up to you to continue performing but giving up shouldn't be the first thing that comes to mind. If you still love singing and dancing don't let those people tell you who you are, Ami."

A dark smirk crept up on Sasuke's face, "Naruto's starting to rub off on you, Sakura."

* * *

Team Seven arrived bright and early the next day at the huge centre of performing arts.

A loud Naruto complained over and over again of missing out on the action the night before. It turns out, Naruto was so comfortable, he slept through the commotion of Hatazao scolding the popstar and the uproar that was caused by the runaway.

"Why didn't you guys just wake me? This sucks!"

"If you didn't wake up last night from all the commotion, nothing would have woken you, Naruto. Next time, don't be such a bum?"

"Sakura-chan... you're so _meaaaaan_."

Apparently a disaster was settling in. From a distance, the glittering of Hatazao's golden jumpsuit was furiously moving from one person to the next. He looked like a shooting star.

"_Heeeelp!"_

"Here comes trouble..." Naruto mumbled.

Hatazao finally arrived in the presence of Team Seven.

"Kakashi! We have a huge emergency!"

"Did something happen to the star?" Kakashi says monotonously. "Is she injured from last night?"

"Nononono, that's not the problem! What are we to do? Ami Yuki's show is in ten hours and she's refusing to leave her room! We've tried offering her more money for shows, fancy foods and drinks, but she won't get out of her room. We're going to have to cancel the show. Think about the money we're going to lose!"

"She doesn't have a passion for it." Sakura spoke up. "With all do respect, Mr. Hatazao, when Sasuke and I found her last night, she really didn't look happy."

"But this is business, child! Her fans will cause an uproar, she'll lose popularity and we'll—"

Hatazao pauses briefly to stare across the huddle again at a certain pink haired kunoichi.

"Yes..." He says slowly. The light re-enters his eyes, "Yes... yes, yesyesyes!"

Sakura looks side to side to her teammates, Naruto and Sasuke, nervously. _"Why is he staring at me like that?"_

"Hey old man," Naruto cuts in sharply, his hands at the back of his head in a relaxed demeanor, "quit staring at Sakura-chan like that. It's creepy."

Hatazao swiftly turns around to consult his partners. They all nod in unison, metaphorical stars shooting out from his inspiration. He smirks, stepping closer to Sakura. Sasuke noticeably stiffens in a protective gesture.

"Pink hair, bright jade eyes. Milky white skin. Yes, this will do. You will make a fine distraction!"

"Huh?" Sakura's eyes widen, "Don't tell me I—"

"How would you, Sakura, like to be the newest pop-sensation to grace the fire country?" Hatazao bellows. "Only to buy us some time to get Ami out of her room. She will eventually come to her senses!"

"What? Sakura-chan?" Naruto throws a fist in the air, "Hell ya! She'll be perfect!"

"Naruto!" Sakura scolds.

"Hm," Kakashi nods. "We only need to stall time, right? We'll get Sakura to be the show opener and that will kill us a half hour at least. By then the crew will have Ami back and ready to perform."

Sakura whips around, "Kaka-sensei!"

She turns back to Hatazao hesitantly, "I'm very sorry. But I can't sing nor can I dance." Her blush starts to match her hair. "But if there is another way that I can be of service—"

Suddenly, Sasuke's voice pulls Sakura to look at him. Sasuke looks visibly annoyed: "Our mission is to put on a show. If the only way to kill time is having you perform then Sakura, you should do your part in this mission."

"Not you too, Sasuke-kun..." Her head drops in defeat and she mumbles, "Okay fine, I'll do it."

_Great! Now I have to make a fool out of myself, not just in front of Sasuke but the whole fire country too..._

"You'll do fine Sakura! I've heard you sing in the shower many times!" Naruto expresses with a thumbs up, "you have nothing to worry about!"

"Naruto! When have _you_ listened to me in the shower!" The rosette's glare darkened, "Stay out of my washroom!"

"Hoy, hoy, calm down." Kakashi outs a soothing hand on Sakura's shoulder and smiles with his eyes. "Let's put on a good show. Sounds good?"

Sakura never thought of herself as a performer. Sure, some nights were spent in the mirror and a hair brush in hand belting out _Beyonce's Love on Top_ but she never thought it would come to this!

The equipment was being brought out to the huge multi-leveled stage. Sound technicians were heard over head from the booming speakers. Electricians, set builders, production crews were strewn all about.

_Could I really do this?_

Naruto turned to Sakura and threw a thumbs up to her. "You'll pick up choreography quickly and music will be no problem. Sakura's smart, old man. She's going to kill it!"

"Someone get this girl to hair and makeup! Right now!" Hatazao shrieks.

In a few swift seconds, Sakura is ushered into the chambers. She feels hands tugging at her red shirt, her shoes are off. A splash of warm water hits her and her hair is now drenched. Suddenly her bottom hits the soft pad of the chair.

"W-wait!" She cried.

"Hold still!" The cosmeticians says, "The stylist will add some soft waves to your hair. Pink! That's a good start. As for your face, we don't need any foundation, maybe, some powder… an apricot blush… peach lipgloss! This will suffice for the photoshoot."

"Photoshoot?!"

Everything was happening so fast!

Suddenly papers were thrown onto her. Hatazao appears in the dressing room and brings in the song writer.

"This is cool! Most awesomest mission to date!"

"Awesomest isn't a word, dobe!"

"Screw off, teme!"

Kakashi and the boys join Sakura in the dressing room. Naruto harasses the caterer, Sasuke finds a seat on the couch and Kakashi joins him with a book in hand.

"Here are the three songs you must remember! Choreography and all. Memorize it, _breathe it! _It's quite hard to sing and dance at the same time. Voice control and hitting the notes are the hardest while dancing. But you're a ninja aren't you? You should have that advantage."

"I suppose…!" Sakura tried her best to see through the nest of pink. The stylist flipped her hair over her face to grab the strands at the nape of her neck. The notes on the page began to blur.

The song writer drags in his keyboard. "Now!" he announces dramatically, "rehearse!"

Sakura follows along the notes as she sneaks glances at Sasuke. Come to think of it, she was going to have to sing in front of Sasuke! How humiliating!

_Ping ping ping! _The songwriter starts on the keyboard, "here we go!"

Luckily, the songwriter overpowers her voice. She had learned music theory briefly at the academy, but never did she thought she'd actually need it in real life!

The song had a pop-py feel to it. It wasn't half bad and quite catchy, in all honesty.

"Ami Yuki recorded these songs but they haven't been released. We'll modify the voices so it doesn't sound like her. We'll most likely get you to lip synch but you should know the songs so you can mouth it properly. Here, study these sheets. The choreographer will be here in a few minutes to teach you the dances."

"Oh, Alright!"

Sakura could muster up the strength to sing. Hell ya, she could. Every girl envisioned a dream performance and she was just lucky enough for the chance to have it happen.

Naruto joined her at the chair and grinned stupidly at the sheet music. "Sakura you're going to be super famous and rich! The money will be falling from the sky. _Make that money rain!"_

"Where do you learn that stuff from?" Sakura whipped around, throwing a few sheets at him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called, "Leave Sakura alone to concentrate. We've been assigned look after Ami Yuki as her body guards. Turns out they came to some sort of an understanding. Let's go, dobe."

"Bummer! I wanted to see Sakura dance!"

Moments later, Sakura was left in silence for a while to study the music. She memorized quickly and tried humming to herself. She wasn't a terrible singer but she didn't exactly have the most beautiful singing voice.

_I guess it's natural for shinobi to be put in positions where they're not comfortable_. It really was the nature of her job. She wondered, giddy at the thought if Sasuke would accept this mission if he had to sing and dance too. Besides, he did say it was a mission and it was their job as ninja to do their part... so would he? He had the looks for sure. And his bad boy attitude... was there even a question?

Before she could finish her thought, a man in a flamboyant camo-suit had burst into the room.

"Are you the replacement? We must hurry! There is a lot to learn!" He grabbed her by the wrist and ushered her out to a group of dancers.

"This is..." Leaning in, he hinted at her to finish.

"Oh, yes, my name is Haruno Sakura. I'll be filling in for Ami Yuki. Nice to meet you all."

They were quite the group of interesting people wearing interesting dancing clothes. One lady seemed very close to wearing nothing at all!

"She seems kind of young." One dancer with a fluorescent green head band and matching track pants announced.

"I'm thirteen." Sakura said, "but I assure you, I can pick up movements quite quickly. I am a ninja from the Hidden Leaf."

The group welcomed her with a group "hello."

Suddenly there were video cameras and photographers. Messing up wasn't an option unless she wanted to make a huge fool of herself.

"Let's get started, shall we?" After a few stretches, the choreographer places himself in front of the large mirror back stage. "Sakura, watch first and follow after. Ready everyone! Music start! _One, two, three, four..._"

* * *

For whatever reason, I just wanted to see Sakura as a popstar. This fic is entirely for fun! Part two is coming up soon, don't miss it.

Sakura the popstar is inspired loosely by Korean singer, BoA (I'm a long time fan) and I thought it would be fun to base Sakura on "younger" BoA's early career. Lemme know if you guys dig it.

-Autumn Letter


End file.
